1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand with infrared emission, and particularly to a stand for placing a personal digital assistant (PDA), with which a gyratory arm can be rotated adjustably to allow an infrared emitting device aligning with an infrared receiver of the PDA for facilitating data receipt.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the development of technology changing rapidly, our lives become getting more complicated than before. A matter in a company such as making sure the time of a conference, a briefing, arranging the visit time of client and etc. and a personal business such as a birthday of a family member, an anniversary and etc., which includes routine works and accidental events, have regulated our daily life schedule. In order to record the preceding schedules or dates, a conventional way frequently used is recorded in a memorandum book as a handy reminder. However, it is often careless to make a record in the memorandum book.
Taking the advantage of electronic technology developing rigorously, a so-called personal digital assistant (abbreviated as PDA hereinafter) is rose at the right time. The PDA, which is a light and small electronic device, has been developed to provide a function of multimedia recently.
According to two primary operation systems, Plam OS and Pocket PC, in the field of PDA, handwriting is used as data input and the input data is treated by recognition software before being stored in the memory. Owing to the speed of handwriting being much slower than keyboard input, it is the reason why the handwriting mode is undesirable by the user. Therefore, the manufactures have developed a keyboard especially for the PDA and the specifically designed keyboard has taken the advantage of the PDA with the Plam OS or the Pocket PC operation system having the infrared (IR) being used as a transmission device. Hence, an infrared emitting device is provided next to the keyboard to send signals out while the keyboard is operated and a infrared receiver built in the PDA can receive the signals instead of the inconvenient handwriting mode.
But, the deficiency of the keyboard with an infrared emitting device is in that the infrared receivers mounted in different brand PDAs are disposed at inconsistent locations on the outer casing thereof such as the left lateral wall, the right lateral wall or the top thereof. In order to perform the signal transmission, the emitting device has to be disposed. corresponding to the receiver and the display screen is placed toward a lateral side or even inversely placed. The preceding situations result in the input characters or symbols becoming laterally or inversely oriented such that it is hard to be sighted with eyes. A basic problem of the preceding deficiency is the conventional infrared emitting device being stationary so that it is unable to comply with different positioned infrared receivers on the PDA.
The crux of the present invention resides in that a stand with infrared emission, which is connected to a related circuit of a keyboard, includes a pivot seat, a base, a support plate and a gyratory arm. The pivot seat is a joining part with an end thereof being connected to the keyboard and the other end thereof having a first pivot device. The base at the lower end thereof is connected to the pivot device. The support plate has the lower side thereof integrally connecting with the upper end of the base and the upper side thereof being provided with a connection part. The gyratory arm at the lower end thereof joining the connection part of the support plate and the upper end thereof is provided with an abrupt emission seat. An infrared emitter is disposed in the emission seat and electrically connected to the keyboard. A PDA can be placed on both the base and the support plate with the gyratory arm being adjustably rotated such that the emission seat can align with an infrared receiver so as to facilitate data transmission.